The Reunion
by xxRaindropsxx
Summary: What happens when Troy and Gabriella see each other after 5 years? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

**A/n: Here I go with another story. Well, this one isn't Zanessa…it's Troyella! Ha-ha, okay read the story now. **

The Reunion Chapter 1: Graduation Day 

It was graduation day and Gabriella was finishing her valedictorian speech.

"I would like to thank my family and friends for all their support. So, congratulations class of 2008!" Gabriella walked back to her seat next to Troy. Their teacher made some final announcements. But before she told them to take off their caps, Gabriella told Troy one thing.

"I'll love you forever." She whispered in his ear. He looked to her and smiled. Then their teacher told them they could throw off their caps. Gabriella and Troy did so, along with the rest of the grade.

Troy then turned to kiss Gabriella. She returned the kiss. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Everyone had left, except for Gabriella and Troy.

"Gabby, I need to give you something. Since I probably won't see you until Christmas." Troy said as they walked out to his car.

"What?" She asked. The thought of not seeing him until Christmas gave her chills.

"I want to give you this." He gave her a bracelet that had something engraved in it. It read, _"T & G 4ever". _

"Troy, thank-you." Gabriella said giving him a hug. She put the bracelet on.

**Time for Troy to leave**

Gabriella stood by his parent's car. They were driving him to college. But Gabriella didn't have a happy look on her face.

"Gabby, what are you doing here?" Troy said happy to see her.

"I just needed to tell you something." Gabriella replied looking to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked worried.

"Yes, it's just." She sighed. "I don't think we can have a long distance relationship." She looked up to him, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"What?" He asked. _"She's not breaking up with me is she?"_ He said to himself.

"I think we should break up." Another tear fell down her cheek.

"_Yeah, she's breaking up with me."_ Troy said to himself.

"If you want this back I understand." Gabriella said holding the bracelet up for him to take.

"No, no keep it." He said with a sigh. "Are you sure you want to break up?" Troy asked not believing her. Gabriella just nodded and turned around. She ran away tears quickly falling down her cheeks.

**A/n: So? How did you like it? The reunion will be in the next chapter. I can't wait for your replies. This story probably won't be long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews. And now for the next chapter!**

Chapter 2 The Letter 

Gabriella was sitting in her apartment room. She was in New York. She was staring at an invitation she had gotten in the mail. It was for her high school reunion. Gabriella knew exactly what this meant. She would have to see former Wild Cats star and new Lakers star, Troy Bolton. Gabriella looked to the bracelet on her wrist.

"_Maybe I should take it off…"_ She thought to herself.

Then her roommate and new best friend Kelly walked in.

"Ooh, what have we got here?" She asked as she sat down next to Gabriella on the bed. She grabbed the invitation out of her hands. "A high school reunion! Can I come?" She asked impatiently.

"I guess." Gabriella said.

"Yay! Okay, lets go shop." Kelly exclaimed grabbing her arm and pulling Gabriella out of the apartment.

**Troy's house**

Troy was reading over the letter in his hands. Molly, his girlfriend walked up behind him.

"Hey babe, I'm going to be out of town next weekend." He said looking over the invitation once more.

"Why?" She asked walking over to him.

"High school reunion," He said handing her the letter. Troy had forgotten about Gabriella. He hadn't seen her since his first Christmas back from college.

_Flashback_

Gabriella had just arrived home from college. She saw Troy sitting on her doorstep, waiting for her. She ran up to give him a hug.

"I've missed you so much." She said while he spun her around.

"I've missed you too."

**Christmas Eve Party…**

Gabriella was sitting in Troy's arms while all their other friends danced and partied.

"Want to go for a walk." Gabriella whispered to Troy. He nodded and they both got up. They held hands as they walked in silence.

"Gabriella?" Troy said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" She looked to him and smiled.

"Why did you break up with me before I left?" He asked.

"Do we have to bring this up?" Gabriella's smile dropped. "We are having a good time now right? So, do we have to ruin the moment?"

"Yeah we do. I really want to know why you broke up with me before I left."

"I don't think I could've held a long distance relationship." She looked to the ground, and stopped holding his hand."

"Why did you break up with me right before I left. Why didn't you break up with me during the graduation ceremony, or a week before I left?" He asked. A tear then fell down her cheek.

"Maybe I wanted to have a good time with you before you left!" She said raising her voice a little.

"It would have been easier if you did it earlier." Troy yelled back.

"How would it have been easier? Breaking up with you was hard enough! Having to spend a whole week without you would have been harder." She yelled and ran away. Troy stopped walking and he watched her.

_End flashback_

"Can I come?" Molly asked him.

"Sure." He smiled at her.


End file.
